1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a program executable by a computer of the image editing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document scanning sometimes results in acquisition of an undesired scan image such as an image with an undesired margin and an image with inclined contents. In such a case, the acquired image needs to be edited by deleting the margin from the scan image or rotating the scan image to adjust inclination of the contents.
For example, there is known a technique of correcting scanning displacement in front and back images of a slip after scanning of front and back faces of the slip. Specifically, one of the front and back faces is determined as a reference face, and edge information is detected from an image based on the reference face. On the basis of the detected edge information, positional displacement due to the scanning displacement is corrected for each of the front and back images.